1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical card connector, specifically to a card connector provided with an ejector for an electrical card reliability inserted in and ejected out.
2. Description of related Art
In electronic appliances, such as portable telephones, PDA, cameras and the like, various expandable functions are achieved by installing IC cards, such as SIM (subscriber identify module) card, MMC (multimedia card), SD (secure digital) card, MS (memory stick) card and the like therein. IC cards have different outer dimension as well as contact pad position. As such, each card requires a tailored card connector for functioning thereof and this brings an inconvenience to the designing engineers. Accordingly, the market is looking a card connector in which different IC cards can be properly and functionally loaded.
U.S. publication. No. 2001/0031571, published on Oct. 18, 2001, discloses a card connector includes a housing with a receiving slot for receiving a card, a metal shell for covering the housing, an eject device having a slider which is pushed in during insertion of the card and moves between a loading position and a insertion position of the card, and a coil spring for biasing the slider back. The slider is received in a recess portion provided along a side of the housing and is covered by the metal shell. When the card is inserted into the card connector, the slider moves forward. When the card is to be ejected, the slider is pushed back to its original position. In the prior art, after a period of usage, the slider of the card connector will be pushed relatively away from the recess and the sliding distance will be changed because of the elastic deformation of the coil spring, which will affect the reliability of the electrical connecting between contacts of the cards and contacts of the card connector and the card can""t be positioned fixedly.
Hence, an improved electrical card connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
A main object of the present invention is to provide an electrical card connector which can receive at least three types of electrical card and which can assure a card reliability inserting.
An electrical card connector in accordance with the present invention including a shielding member, an insulative housing, an ejector, a switch terminal, a plurality of first contact terminals retained in a rear portion of the insulative housing and a plurality of second contact terminals retained in a middle portion of the insulative housing. The shielding member has a slot defined at a top wall thereof. The shielding member covers on top of the insulative housing, and the housing has a receiving cavity which can be compatible with at least three types of electrical cards. The ejector is positioned on one side of the insulative housing. The ejector has a slider. The slider has a rib mating with the slot of the shielding member, a first mating part and a second mating part formed on opposing end thereof. The slider moves in a sliding direction in response to an insertion or ejection of a card. The slider slides between a forward position whereat the contact terminals are not in contact with a corresponding card and a back position whereat the contact terminals are in contact with the card.